If $x \barwedge y = x(y-4)$ and $x \triangleleft y = 4y+2$, find $3 \triangleleft (-1 \barwedge 1)$.
Answer: First, find $-1 \barwedge 1$ $ -1 \barwedge 1 = -(1-4)$ $ \hphantom{-1 \barwedge 1} = 3$ Now, find $3 \triangleleft 3$ $ 3 \triangleleft 3 = (4)(3)+2$ $ \hphantom{3 \triangleleft 3} = 14$.